muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 41 (2010)
Recycling of old episodes Hi. I was looking through the guide on my TV looking at future Sesame Street season 41 episodes and the dates they will be on. The info bar states whether or not the episode is "New" or a "Rerun". I was searching past this first week of the show, and then I came across "The Golden Triangle of Destiny" labeled as "New." Also, 'Sock Chaos at the Laundromat" labeled as "New" also, both from Season 39. I wonder is Sesame is doing what they used to do back in seasons when they have 100+ episodes, which is recycle old ones, and maybe add new inserts, and in this case, a new opening sequence. Can anyone verify this? I think Sesame Workshop is adding these older episodes for a newer generation of viewers to add onto the existing 26, which is a small amount compared to previous seasons. - Hairsprayman111 16:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :They're listed in the Season 41 episode guide on SS.org. We'll just have to wait and see. They be repeats with new inserts and such, or they could be just re-run episodes in their entirety. - Oscarfan 16:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Browsing the episodes on the On Air section, it looks like some of them have different sponsors than the original airings. So, I think we should wait it out. If they do turn out to be repeated stories with new inserts, it means an easy guide to make for us! - Oscarfan 01:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Info about "The Elmo Slide" clip There's an exclusive clip here: http://kids.yahoo.com/movies/videos/video/21545924 --Hilleyb 20:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Lots of new info http://www.toughpigs.com/sesame-shorts/ this one article has the release month and three new shorts. check it out -Hairsprayman111 02:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Menzel and Diggs User:Jasonbres added "Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs. http://twitter.com/KerryButlerNyc/status/10725984362" via someone's Twitter feed, via someone else's Twitter feed about filming in California. I'm parking it here until we can confirm. —Scott (talk) 16:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it is the Twitter feed of Kerry Butler, Joey Mazzarino's wife. -- Zanimum 15:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it a verified account? —Scott (talk) 02:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: True enough. I'm emailing the email on her official site, to ask. -- Zanimum 16:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Before hitting send, I found a mention in her official website's news section and a mention on Broadway.com, based on info from Rock of Ages PR people. Seems legit. -- Zanimum 16:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) episodes Glad we have an article for this -- thanks for building it out with sources, Brad! Wes, what's your source for the latest additions? —Scott (talk) 20:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I attended the taping of the Ryan Reynolds and the DIRTBALLS episode. I even took a video of Ryan the muppets singing the A team Anthem. I have a script from the DIRTBALLS episode. Plus, there is a YouTube video of an interview with Caroll Spinney that shows BB, Elmo, Oscar & Rosita on the rainy day episode. I also have a play-by-play sheet from the producer about that episode. Caroll also told me about the BB dust bathing one. It's pretty cool knowing about before the season airs! —Wes (talk) 20:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, that's great that you got to visit the set. Thanks for the info! —Scott (talk) 22:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Elmo Puppet I just noticed they remade Elmo this season cause I noticed that he looks different than he was in Season 40. --Bigteddy 21:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC)